<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【路红】地狱与天堂 by wanshancha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714784">【路红】地狱与天堂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanshancha/pseuds/wanshancha'>wanshancha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanshancha/pseuds/wanshancha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>　　伪架空AU。虽然开头是架空，但实际上它是一个原著向的故事。</p><p>　　异世界失忆海贼路飞×（伪）前黑涩会老大香克斯</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯在暴雨天把一个少年捡回了家，这会是他这辈子做过的最不明智的决定。</p><p> </p><p>　　预警：草帽海贼团集体穿越，架空世界中不存在“路飞”“索隆”等人。</p><p>　　路飞所处的海贼世界时间段：打完黑胡子，离成为海贼王只有一步之遥。</p><p>　　架空世界不存在恶魔果实，但是存在霸气。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks &amp; Monkey D. Luffy, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Monkey D. Luffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 香克斯是香克斯吗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>　　香克斯在暴雨天把一个少年捡回了家，这会是他这辈子做过的最不明智的决定。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　像是要把这个世界的丑恶都洗刷干净，暴雨憎恨地冲击着这片土地。地上的泥泞，街道的肮脏，还有丑陋的街区，都和只有一墙之隔的贵族区形成了强烈的对比。这里是被神明抛弃的土地，在这里居住的是被国家排斥的人类。垃圾混合着雨水通过管道全部排到，让原本就糟糕的生活环境更加难以忍受。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　墙内贵族区的居民把这里称之为——</p><p>　　</p><p>　　地狱。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　能在这片土地上立足的人都绝对不会是什么滥好人。比如罗杰，比如白胡子，比如香克斯。这个国家把九成的贫民都驱逐出境，墙内留下的只有贵族和他们的奴仆。曾统治这片街区的罗杰死后，街区一分为四，而香克斯作为其中之一的头头，稳稳地坐牢了那把交椅，无人可以撼动。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　没有人会觉得香克斯是个好人。在这片土地上，好人会被无情地撕碎。而高踞王座的香克斯，更是被普通人视作恶魔。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　自然，香克斯也从来不认为自己是一个好心人。所以当他从酒吧里喝完酒出来，看到在路边躺尸的湿漉漉的少年的时候，他没有立刻出手帮忙。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那是一个奇怪的少年。少年的衣着式样奇特，面料却不错，不像是这片街区普通人家能用的东西。少年趴在地上，脸上全是脏污，身上还有大大小小加起来不少的伤口。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　大概是贵族区不知天高地厚偷跑出来的小少爷吧。香克斯这样想着，正要转身回家，却感受到自己的裤腿被什么人给拽住了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这样的小少爷香克斯也遇到过不少。“我给你钱，救救我”几乎是这类人睁眼的第一句话。而香克斯会毫不留情地离开，小概率还会附赠一个冷漠的眼神。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“香...香克斯。”少年的声音有些哑。明明已经很虚弱了，少年还是执着地拉着他。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那家伙知道他的名字。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　意识到这一点，香克斯回头，想看看这小子耍什么花样。没成想，第一眼对上的，是那家伙的眼睛。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　脸上的脏污衬得那小子的眼睛更加明亮，他直勾勾地盯着香克斯，眼里满是强大的求生欲和浓烈的希冀。像是一团火焰，在眼眶里炽热地燃烧起来。那是苦难浇不灭的火焰。在看到香克斯正脸的那一瞬间，那家伙咧开嘴，眉眼弯弯的，露出一个带着傻气的灿烂的笑容。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“真好啊。”留下这样一句话，少年笑着昏了过去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那家伙在笑？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　不是幻觉。香克斯蹲下来，推了推少年。少年是真的昏过去了，嘴角还挂着笑意。香克斯觉得不可思议，他的名声在这里已经恐怖得可以止小儿夜啼，无论是墙内还是墙外。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯把他扛了起来，拍了拍他的肩膀，自作主张，“这样，醒了请我喝酒好了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　把少年扛回家的香克斯第一次犯难了。上楼的时候，香克斯感觉越来越费力，像是什么东西钩住了他一样。回头一看，香克斯惊奇地发现少年的脚被扶手挡住，腿像却橡胶一样伸长，延伸了两三米的样子。</p><p> </p><p>　　充分发挥求知精神的香克斯揪了一下少年的脸，和腿是一样的，少年的脸也被香克斯拉得很长。</p><p> </p><p>　　真是有趣的生物啊，还是人类吗？香克斯这么想着，心里的那点小小的恶趣味一下子冒出了头。</p><p> </p><p>　　不过在那之前，得先把这个脏小子扔到浴缸里才行。香克斯看了看少年脸上的泥巴，把他扛到了浴室。打开淋浴开关，调好水温，把少年的脏衣服脱掉，再把他放在地板上。香克斯蹲在旁边，看着少年脸上的泥污顺着水流淌到地板上，渐渐露出原本的模样。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　看上去大约十五六岁吧，眼睛下面有一道小小的疤痕，应该是自己划的。香克斯检查了一下少年的衣服和帽子，衣服的口袋里什么东西都没有，倒是帽子的夹层里放着一张纸，上面写着“蒙奇·D·路飞”。</p><p> </p><p>　　“蒙奇·D……”香克斯表情渐渐严肃起来。蒙奇这个姓或许比较常见，但若是再加上一个隐名D就不一样了。一直致力于把贵族拉下马的革命军的一把手叫做蒙奇·D·龙，可并没有任何传闻说龙有一个叫路飞的亲戚。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯把那张纸放了回去，又扭过头仔细打量路飞。之前胸口脏脏的时候还看不出来，少年的胸口有一块恐怖的烧伤。虽然是旧伤，但伤口的位置和大小仍然让香克斯心惊。此外，还有大大小小的新留下的伤口。</p><p> </p><p>　　这真的是一个少年身上的伤痕吗？</p><p> </p><p>　　给路飞擦了擦身子，香克斯又给他找了一件自己的衣服。香克斯比路飞高一些，路飞穿着他的衣服，显得松松垮垮的。这回香克斯没有扛着路飞，而是抱着他，把他放到客房里，认命地给路飞找了绷带。</p><p> </p><p>　　像是报复性的，绑完绷带之后，香克斯开始玩路飞的手指。手指也是橡胶一样的材质，拉完还可以伸长，无聊的香克斯用路飞的十根手指绑了好几个结，解开，绑上，又解开。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我走了，小鬼。”没指望路飞回应，香克斯打了个哈欠，径直回自己房间睡了。</p><p> </p><p>　　香克斯今晚睡得很浅，做了一个不记得内容的梦。他睁开眼，就看见一双圆圆的大眼睛在盯着他。下意识地，他朝着那个方向踹了一脚，但令他意想不到的是，他的攻击被少年给接住了。</p><p> </p><p>　　“蒙奇·D·路飞？”香克斯觉得自己昨晚酒喝多了，不然怎么头会有点痛。</p><p> </p><p>　　“香克斯，”路飞兴奋地看着他，“你是香克斯吧？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“是啊，我就是。”香克斯懒洋洋地说道。从少年的身上感受不到任何的攻击性，甚至香克斯能感受到，这个少年对他十分信赖，这是他和路飞能友善交流的原因。</p><p> </p><p>　　路飞一下子就来劲了，眼睛亮亮的，“那你认识索隆娜美乌索普山治乔巴罗宾弗兰奇布鲁克甚平吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　一连串的名字向香克斯砸过来，砸得刚醒的香克斯有点懵。不过香克斯也不恼，笑了笑说，“为什么你会觉得我认识啊，小鬼？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我才不是小鬼。”路飞叉腰反驳道，语气里有一点点小郁闷，“我已经十九岁了，香克斯。”</p><p> </p><p>　　十九岁？真的看不出来。香克斯再次打量了一下路飞。少年不知道什么时候找到了他的帽子，挂在了脖子上。他坐在地上，身子一晃一晃的，正笑着看向香克斯。不是那种含蓄的微笑，即使只是嘴角上扬，少年的笑容也显得更加灿烂一些。幼稚、直白到失礼、情绪摆在脸上，还有对陌生人过分的信赖。但是香克斯并不讨厌路飞，相反，他对路飞很有好感。</p><p> </p><p>　　在这个小鬼身边，香克斯很自然地就放松下来。这不是个好现象。</p><p> </p><p>　　“好好好，不是小鬼，”香克斯的眼里含着笑意，敷衍道，“你先回答我的问题。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我只记得他们的名字，”路飞坦然地说，“但是我知道他们是很重要的伙伴。我看到你的第一眼，就知道你是香克斯了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　香克斯：……</p><p> </p><p>　　这家伙没有撒谎。如香克斯所见，路飞很认真。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我并不认识你，路飞，”香克斯有些无奈，他指了指自己，“但是你却记得我的名字。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“但是香克斯是重要的人。”路飞固执地说。</p><p> </p><p>　　比起同伴，还是仇人的可能性更大吧。看着如此信任他的路飞，香克斯并没有把这句话说出口。</p><p> </p><p>　　“比起这个，”路飞神采飞扬，“天亮了呢，香克斯。”说着，他把香克斯的窗帘拉开，阳光在一瞬间涌入这个房间，灿烂到有些刺眼。</p><p> </p><p>　　“好破的地方啊。”路飞的语气带着点失望。</p><p> </p><p>　　香克斯走到路飞身边，扯了扯路飞的脸，“你还记得你的家吗？小路飞？”不适应这里的环境，但路飞的样子又不像是墙内的贵族。那种野蛮生长的生命力，是墙内的娇花们绝不会拥有的。</p><p> </p><p>　　“家？”路飞歪歪头，“我有家吗？有伙伴的地方就是家吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“这算什么答案啊。路飞。”香克斯失笑。正当他想再问路飞问题的时候——</p><p> </p><p>　　少年破窗而出。</p><p> </p><p>　　“路飞？！”香克斯瞳孔微缩，朝着窗外看去。路飞的脚勾在窗台上，身子像是秋千一样晃来晃去。路飞用手稍稍挡住太阳，一边笑一边用抱怨的口吻对香克斯说，“不要再问我问题啦，香克斯。”</p><p> </p><p>　　真是个任性的家伙啊。看着路飞勾在窗台上的脚，香克斯突然有了一个好主意。香克斯抓住了路飞的一只脚，脱掉了他另外的一只脚的拖鞋。</p><p> </p><p>　　“不要啊香克斯——！”香克斯用手指挠路飞的脚心，路飞在空中笑到发抖，眼泪都快出来。他试图伸长手臂抓住窗台，但是因为笑得太过厉害，手怎么都抓不住窗台。</p><p> </p><p>　　看着路飞这个样子，香克斯自己也哈哈大笑起来，挠路飞的手也停住了。趁着香克斯没动作的空隙，路飞终于抓住了窗台，试图跳进窗户。但是他忘了，香克斯还抓着他的脚。</p><p> </p><p>　　就这样，香克斯被冲进来的路飞压在了地上。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你太过分了，香克斯。”路飞坐在香克斯的腰上，决定报复性地去挠香克斯的脖子。但是无论他怎么挠，香克斯都没有反应。</p><p> </p><p>　　“不痒！”香克斯吐了吐舌头。</p><p> </p><p>　　“哎——？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 香克斯家里的少年</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>　　香克斯家里多了一个小鬼。这件事情把红发的伙伴们吓了一跳。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　和香克斯闹了一阵，路飞有点饿了，躺在香克斯旁边，扁扁嘴说想吃肉。“算了，带你出去吃好了。”香克斯揉揉眉。</p><p> </p><p>　　路飞的眼睛变成了星星眼，他快活地跳起来，没成想身上香克斯的裤子太长，跳的时候裤脚落下来，路飞一下子就绊倒在地。</p><p> </p><p>　　“噗～”香克斯捂住嘴，没忍住哈哈大笑起来。“我肯定还会长高的！”路飞抗议道。他一边说一边挽裤脚，但香克斯一眼就看出，用他那种方法裤脚肯定还会很快掉下来。香克斯想了想，没说。</p><p> </p><p>　　——这小鬼还挺有趣的。</p><p> </p><p>　　香克斯比路飞高大约30厘米，不管路飞怎么捣腾香克斯的衣服，不合身就是不合身。香克斯比了比路飞和他的身高差，不出意外地引来了路飞的瞪视。香克斯的衬衫明显大了一圈，裤子也长，不过把裤腿挽上去还可以接受。路飞最后破罐子破摔，直接就这样跟香克斯出了门。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“好臭。”一出门，路飞就闻到了一股恶臭。香克斯笑了笑，说：“这里就是这样的。”他抬头望向这条路的尽头——四周全是破旧的板房，偶有二层小楼，街上满是垃圾、污水还有眼神空洞的人。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“这些人就像僵尸一样。”路飞困惑地说。路飞看了看香克斯的眼睛，香克斯的眼神温和而坚定，和那些人不一样。“我在这里都快窒息了。”路飞吐槽道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　倒是直指核心了。在这里呆很久的香克斯在心里评价道。路飞不像是有分析这个的脑子的人，他所说的话，恐怕都是来自他的直觉。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯带着路飞出了门之后，就管不了路飞了。路飞看什么都好奇，地上一块破木板都值得他蹲下看看。路飞乱窜的时候，他的裤腿总往下掉，于是路飞一边跳一边挽。香克斯就在旁边笑，笑够了，他终于把路飞叫住，给他解决掉这个问题。</p><p> </p><p>　　“好厉害——”路飞看着三下五除二就解决掉的香克斯，摸了摸自己的草帽。</p><p> </p><p>　　“果然还是小鬼啊哈哈哈哈哈！”香克斯注意到了路飞微微睁大的眼睛，笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>　　 “香克斯你又嘲笑我！”路飞盯着香克斯的裤子，决定把香克斯的裤子扒下来，他的橡胶手偷偷地伸过去，在马上要抓住香克斯的裤子的时候，被香克斯一把抓住。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你的身体很奇怪啊，路飞。”香克斯顺手给路飞的手指打了个结，“啧，真软。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　路飞收回自己的手，拼命尝试解开手上的结，“当然啦，我是橡胶人。”他用没被香克斯打结的那只手拉了拉自己的嘴角，“看！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不过你先给我解开啊——香克斯！”少年叫道。香克斯很轻松地就把结解开了，少年揉了揉自己的手，想说什么。</p><p> </p><p>　　 “嘛，前面就是餐厅了，路飞。”香克斯推了推路飞，路飞的注意力一下子就被转移了。他先香克斯一步踏入了餐厅。在进入之前，香克斯回过头，脸色沉了下来。</p><p> </p><p>　　餐厅旁边有几只小虫子。刚才没架子的香克斯气势一瞬间就暴涨起来，霸王色的发动无声无息。“香克斯？”路飞注意到了什么，回过头来看香克斯。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你进的也太快了，路飞。”香克斯温和地吐槽道，刚才的气势如同没出现过，被迅速地收敛起来。香克斯抬脚进了餐厅，推着路飞找了位置坐下。在路飞看不到的街角，那里悄无声息地倒下了几个人。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我想吃肉！”路飞已经一天没吃东西，想想肉的味道，口水都要流下来了。香克斯替路飞点了菜，又要了几瓶酒。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“给这个小鬼拿杯果汁。”香克斯对服务员说。“谢啦，香克斯。”路飞期待地朝柜台那边看去，敲敲桌子，一脸兴奋。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你都多大啦，居然还喝果汁。“香克斯故意拉长了腔调。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　”什么啊，我又不喜欢喝酒。“路飞从服务员手里接过杯子，看着在等酒的香克斯，心里有了个点子。他猛地拉住香克斯，举着果汁杯酒要往他嘴里灌。香克斯早有防备，顺势把果汁全倒在了路飞的嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>　　”咳咳咳。“路飞被果汁呛到，瘫在椅子上，眼睛里有一点泪花。香克斯毫不客气地嘲笑道：”别总想着压我一头啦，小鬼。“</p><p> </p><p>　　”谁让香克斯总是欺负我啊。“路飞愤愤地反驳道。被香克斯搞得没力气，路飞干脆继续瘫着，草帽稍稍盖住了脸。就在这个时候，路飞闻到了肉的香气，他一下子坐直身体，帽子也被他挂在身后。</p><p> </p><p>　　”好吃~“只要有吃的，路飞就能把一切不愉快的事情忘掉。他几乎把几盘肉一扫而空，香克斯又点了十几盘，但是每次肉一上来，路飞就能以风卷残云的速度进行进食。看着路飞面前成堆的空荡荡的餐盘，香克斯有种想掐路飞的冲动。</p><p> </p><p>　　香克斯就这么做了。他摁住路飞的脖子，”你吃的太快了小混蛋！“”不要这么小气嘛，香克斯！“被摁的呼吸不畅，路飞的脸涨得通红。香克斯终于放过路飞，吃起服务员刚送过来的小蛋糕。</p><p> </p><p>　　”略——“缓过来气，路飞朝着香克斯做了个鬼脸。香克斯拿酒当水喝，倚着椅子，咕咚咕咚喝了好几瓶。”干杯，香克斯！“路飞举起来果汁，而香克斯懒洋洋地半眯着眼，和路飞碰了杯之后说，自己不该和果汁碰杯才对。</p><p> </p><p>　　香克斯喝多的结果就是，是路飞把香克斯背回家的。</p><p> </p><p>　　路飞自己是个隐形路痴，香克斯喝的迷迷糊糊跟路痴也没差，两个家伙在同一个街区晃了一个多小时才终于找到香克斯的家。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯比路飞高很多，与其说是背，不如说是拖。香克斯的胳膊搭在路飞脖子上，他的身子半趴在路飞的背上。香克斯的身上有酒味，他温热的呼吸打在路飞的耳朵边上，弄得路飞有点痒。</p><p> </p><p>　　路飞从香克斯口袋里摸出来钥匙，打开了门。他把醉酒的香克斯卸在床上，动作一点也不温柔，香克斯倒在床上的时候，不小心把路飞的衣服给扯乱了。</p><p> </p><p>　　路飞自己也不是在意这些细节的家伙。他打了哈欠，打算回自己房间睡觉。这个时候，香克斯的门铃响了。</p><p> </p><p>　　“谁啊？”路飞一点也没把自己当客人。他打开门，看见门外站着两个他觉得有些眼熟的人。“你们是香克斯的朋友吗？”路飞好奇地问道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　贝克曼沉默，耶稣布震惊。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　贝克曼有些头疼地看着眼前的少年。他从今天下午就听到关于香克斯的流言——在这种没什么生机的地方绯闻八卦流传的速度超乎想像，并且以恐怖的速度进行细节描写和补充。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　在流言升级到“老大香克斯金屋藏娇，圈养十几个美少年”的时候，贝克曼坐不住了，决定要找他那不靠谱的老大问问他究竟做了什么。耶稣布也来凑热闹，跟着贝克曼一块来了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　少年身上穿的是香克斯的衣服，上身的衬衫凌乱，下身的裤子松松垮垮，乍一看就像是发生过什么不可描述的事情一样。少年还一脸坦然地站在这儿，跟——宣誓主权差不多。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“香克斯在哪儿？”贝克曼单刀直入。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“香克斯在床上——”少年一点都不清楚他的话多么让人误解。耶稣布“嘶～”地吸了一口冷气。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　明天手撕香克斯好了，贝克曼冷静地想。他一点也不想替香克斯操心他的私人生活——少年的身上分明没有一点暧昧的痕迹。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你是副船长！！”路飞想了很久，终于勉强找回对贝克曼的些许记忆。下意识地，路飞向贝克曼告状。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“香克斯那个混蛋！”路飞指了指屋子里面，“他请我吃饭，居然把自己喝醉了。背他真是麻烦死了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“他还嘲笑我喝果汁！”路飞愤愤道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“哈？”耶稣布察觉到事情好像和他想的不太对。贝克曼微微笑了笑，对路飞说，“我们可以先进去吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“当然可以了，副船长！”路飞给贝克曼和耶稣布让开了一条道。“哎——你是......耶稣布！”路飞终于又想起来一个人。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“啊，我是耶稣布。”耶稣布回应道。“你和老大什么关系？”他直接八卦地问道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“香克斯？”路飞有点莫名其妙，“朋友吧。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“只是朋友啊。”耶稣布失望地看向贝克曼。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“说恩人的话也可以。香克斯是个好人。”路飞回头笑嘻嘻地对他们说，“他救了我，还请我吃饭。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你身上的衣服怎么回事？”耶稣布不甘心地问道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“这个啊，”路飞扯了扯上衣，“我衣服脏了，所以香克斯就把他的衣服借给我了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不能借吗？”路飞看向耶稣布。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“啊哈哈哈当然可以了。”耶稣布笑着说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“没其他事的话我们就先走了，”贝克曼很快分析出前因后果，他温和地对路飞说，“我们只是来确认一下他的安全。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“知道啦副船长！”少年咧开嘴，叫得亲切。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“对了，你叫什么名字？”贝克曼问道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我叫蒙奇·D·路飞，”少年认真地说，“是要成为海贼王的男人！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这个世界根本没有海贼王。耶稣布想了一会儿海贼王是啥，然后若无其事地拍了拍少年的肩膀，“你一定会成功的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“谢啦，耶稣布！”少年把脸埋到草帽里。还是个孩子啊，贝克曼无奈地想。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你觉得路飞怎么样？”在回去的路上，贝克曼问耶稣布。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“一个单纯的小鬼？”耶稣布想了想他一开始的误解，完全都是那个小鬼一点概念都没有的原因造成的吧。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“哎呀，不用担心啦。”耶稣布挥了挥手，“虽然老大的确不靠谱，但那种小鬼，他一个人能应付几十个吧。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“还是调查一下吧。”贝克曼说道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 查无此人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>　　路飞梦到了香克斯。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　香克斯很少会在别人面前大醉到失去意识，除非那人与自己很亲近。香克斯睡得迷迷糊糊，感觉到有什么东西压着自己，让自己动弹不得。他动了动身子，睁开眼，发现路飞整个人都缠绕在他身上，正抱着他睡觉。少年的头放在香克斯的肩上，香克斯稍微向左歪歪头，就能看到路飞的脖颈。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那是人体极脆弱的部位，如今就这么完完全全暴露在香克斯的目光之下。路飞几乎是毫无保留地信任香克斯。香克斯知道，如果自己是一个对路飞心怀歹意之徒，那么他完全可以趁这个空挡杀死这个熟睡的少年。当然，这只是个假设，毕竟香克斯一点都不想对路飞动手。</p><p> </p><p>　　路飞像是梦到了什么，嘴角带笑，蹭了蹭香克斯。香克斯无奈地被橡胶人缠着，见路飞一直没有醒，小心地把路飞的手臂从自己身上拉下来。明明昨天醉的是香克斯才对，路飞却睡的比他还要沉。香克斯轻轻笑了笑，披上披风，出了家门。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　名义上香克斯已经退休了，是红发团的前任老大，但是香克斯也不能完全当甩手掌柜。正是因为香克斯还在这里，红发团才能继续占据这四分之一的街区。香克斯是红发团的精神支柱，他可以不靠谱，但一定不能缺席。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“老大，昨天关于你的流言真精彩啊。”“一天传了好几个版本，男男男女都有，本子都出来了，啧，内容特别充实。”香克斯一踏入房间，红发团就七嘴八舌地说道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“什么流言？”香克斯随便找了个地方坐了下来。“你和那个小鬼的。”某船员挤眉弄眼，他拍了拍手里花里胡哨的本子，笑着说，“已经编排到金屋藏娇怀孕生子的地步了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“噗～”香克斯笑起来，“和路飞吗？我可养不起那种小鬼。”听到路飞这个名字，红发团的众人一窝蜂地开始起哄，甚至有人吹了一声口哨，“原来是叫路飞呦！”</p><p> </p><p>　　”他还是个小鬼，“香克斯随手拿起桌子上的酒，”想歪的都给我面壁思过。“知道香克斯不是认真的，起哄依旧没有停止，“不是我们不信啊，老大，你得让我们见见啊。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你知道路飞的底细吗？”在一片起哄声中，贝克曼沉着脸说。见香克斯摊手，贝克曼递给香克斯一张纸。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“这不是白纸吗？”香克斯把纸翻过来，发现背面也是一个字都没有，“哈哈哈你不会是在耍我吧，贝克曼。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“这就是问题所在，”贝克曼神色平静，点了点那张白纸，“我们找不到关于他的一点资料。你应该明白这代表着什么吧，人是不可能凭空出现在这里的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　听见贝克曼的话，红发团都停下了原本的起哄。连他们都找不到关于那个小鬼的资料，只有一种可能——一股比他们还强大的势力掩藏了路飞的过去。可在这片土地上，比他们还要强大的势力几乎可以说是没有，即使有，也没有相差到连一个人的过去都找不到的地步。</p><p> </p><p>　　除非，那个少年来自贵族区。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这个猜测让所有人都心头一震，香克斯能感受到有一些船员心中产生了杀意。街区住民对贵族的仇恨由来已久，千分之一不到的贵族占据着最好的资源，留下臣服的仆从，把心怀不满的人类赶向荒原。一代又一代人类的血泪早已经把和解的可能洗刷得一点也不剩，不是他死，就是我亡。</p><p> </p><p>　　“嘛，别那么悲观啊。”耶稣布笑起来，“路飞可一点都不像贵族，身上的伤痕倒是不少，说不定他真是凭空出现的呢。”贝克曼叹口气，顺着耶稣布的话说道：“他的身上的确有着一道可以致死的巨大伤痕，看上去像是人为的烧伤。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　此话一出，气氛瞬间放松起来。贝克曼的话并没有说完，但是他暂时压住，没有开口。路飞身上有一种气质，那是只有一生顺遂、生活无忧的人才能拥有的气度。从这个角度看，认定路飞是贵族似乎也没有那么困难，但是少年身上的疑点太多，现在的情况也无法理性地讨论这个问题。</p><p> </p><p>　　“那个小鬼挺喜欢老大的，”耶稣布补充道，“说不定我们还要做好老大脱单的准备。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“喂喂，你们见过路飞啦？”香克斯打断了他们的谈话。“昨天晚上老大你喝醉的时候，我们去你家，还和他聊了两句。”耶稣布耸肩。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“他不对劲，”贝克曼回忆起路飞的模样，说道，“他胸前的伤疤可是必死的致命伤，并不是靠运气就能活下来的伤势。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“是啊，那家伙可不是普通的小鬼，如果轻视他的话，可是要吃大亏的。”香克斯笑出声来，他想起路飞醒来的那个早上，路飞接下了他的一脚，“实力的话，算是和我一拼吧。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“噗——”几个船员把嘴里的酒喷了出来，“那老大你居然还带着他，还在他面前醉酒？？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“那家伙太有趣了嘛。”香克斯笑眯眯地说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　一个武力值高的定时炸弹放在身边，贝克曼免不了担心香克斯，他们对路飞一无所知，而且不是谁年纪轻轻就能和香克斯“有得一拼”的。“威胁可不是一句有趣就能过去的。”贝克曼正色道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“好吧，如果他是威胁的话，”香克斯轻描淡写地说，“我会解决这个问题的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　贝克曼一听就知道香克斯的话什么意思——不是会解决问题，而是根本就没有把少年当成威胁。虽然有时的确很不靠谱，但香克斯不是一个心里没数的人。而这次——香克斯选择深信那个少年。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　贝克曼妥协了，他选择相信香克斯，即使他依旧心存疑虑。他拿回白纸，想要回到自己座位上。就在这时候，香克斯双手放在脑后，轻松地说：“好了，不说这个了，你们知道哪里有适合小鬼的成衣店吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“小鬼？”贝克曼回头看向香克斯。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“是啊，”香克斯眼里满是笑意，“如果带路飞去买衣服的话，一定会有趣～”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“老大！！！那家伙究竟有多有趣啊！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“目前那个小鬼可是我最大的乐趣所在哎。”香克斯理直气壮地说道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“够了啊！！”红发团集体咆哮道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯回到家里的时候，路飞早就醒了，他正无聊地翻香克斯的冰箱。听到香克斯的脚步声，他立刻从二楼跳到了香克斯面前。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“香克斯！你回来啦！”路飞欢快地迎接香克斯，“昨天晚上我梦到你了，香克斯。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“什么梦？”香克斯随意地问道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“梦到你嘲笑我是小鬼，”路飞有些气愤，“我为了证明不是小鬼，还把脸给划伤了。”路飞指了指自己眼下的伤疤，“诺，就是这里。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“梦只是梦吧。”香克斯摸了摸路飞的伤疤，他的眼前闪过一个画面，少年站在船头上拿着小刀划破了自己的脸。“不过这真像是你自己干的，小——鬼——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不要再说我是小鬼了！混蛋香克斯——！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不说这个了，”香克斯捏了一下路飞的脸，“我带你去买衣服，路飞。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不。”路飞毫不犹豫地拒绝，他有些嫌弃，“我才不要去逛街。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“为什么？”香克斯好奇地问道。“我想起来一点以前的事。”路飞撇嘴，“娜美和罗宾逛街简直就是灾难。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“娜美和罗宾？”香克斯记得路飞提过这两个名字，“你的伙伴吗，路飞。”“是啊，一个是喜欢钱和橘子的航海士，一个是考古学家，”路飞笑起来，“她们都是很好的伙伴！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“但是你不能总是穿我的衣服，路飞。”香克斯闭上眼睛，叹了一口气，“我原本还想带你去买烤肉......”他睁开一只眼，看路飞的反应。一听到“烤肉”这个词，路飞的眼睛一下子就亮了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你带我去吧，香克斯！”路飞兴奋起来。“刚才谁说的不去？”香克斯盯着路飞。路飞扭头，避开香克斯的视线，装作什么都没发生，“谁都没说啊。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　到了成衣店，路飞好奇地四处看看。这里的衣服和他以前见过的风格还是不太一样。香克斯在旁边看着路飞乱跑，随意指了指附近的一套运动装，“试试这个，路飞。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　但是意外地，少年很适合这种运动风，属于路飞的活力一下子就被凸显出来。不过路飞并不喜欢试衣服，他只是到处乱看，找有趣的东西。这个时候，他看到了一件黑色的大衣。路飞有了一个好主意。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“香克斯！看，像不像披风。”路飞摸了摸鼻子，笑嘻嘻地说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯抬头，愣了一下，然后笑起来。这是他第一次在少年身上看到属于蒙奇·D·路飞的气魄。穿着披风笑着看他的路飞，像极了当年的哥尔·D·罗杰。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　——将来你一定要把它还给我，当你成为一名出色的海贼时。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯的眼前出现了一个画面。他看到自己把草帽扣在一个孩子的头上。那个孩子眼下有道细长的伤疤，低着头，眼泪哗啦啦落下来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他叫他，路飞。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 过分依赖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>　　他对你是不是太过依赖了些。贝克曼对香克斯说道。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“香克斯？”</p><p> </p><p>　　路飞的声音把香克斯拉回现实，那个眼下有着细长伤疤的小孩不见了，在他面前的，是他前不久救下来的少年路飞。无声的哭泣没有了，取而代之的是张扬热情的灿烂笑容。</p><p> </p><p>　　“小时候我看到香克斯的第一眼就觉得，香克斯穿披风很帅。”少年拽了拽黑色外套，眼里放光。</p><p> </p><p>　　香克斯愣了一下，他的左手拉着自己的披风，大笑起来，“你是在夸我帅吗，路飞？”</p><p> </p><p>　　路飞点了点头，直视着香克斯的眼睛，毫不吝啬自己的赞美，“香克斯是我见过的最有男子气的人。”</p><p> </p><p>　　香克斯从来没想过路飞对自己评价居然这么高。路飞的眼中有着香克斯的倒影，仿佛香克斯是他的整个世界。时间似乎一下子停滞下来，呼吸声都可以轻而易举地听见。但这不过是场幻觉。香克斯很快就打破了静默，“那你真是有眼光啊，路飞！”他笑着回应道。</p><p> </p><p>　　“是啊，所以我想要超越香克斯。”路飞的眉眼散发出自信的光彩。</p><p> </p><p>　　“噗～那你就来吧，路飞。”香克斯蹂躏了一下路飞的头，“你很快就会超越我了。”乱糟糟的黑发衬得少年的眉眼更加青涩，但是掩盖不住少年的气场。利刃一旦出鞘，不是那么容易就收回去的。</p><p> </p><p>　　路飞不满地看向动手动脚的香克斯，但他并没有反抗，只是任由香克斯动作。这下才有小孩气一点。把路飞的头发搞成鸡窝的香克斯如是想。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“那个就是路飞吧？”窗外传来了细微的讨论声。香克斯瞥了一眼，果不其然，在那里的是红发团的几个船员。他们扒着服装店的窗户，正往里面探头探脑。“老大快发现了，快低头！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　路飞当然也注意到了。他往窗户那边瞧了瞧，笑起来，然后一下子就窜到窗户边儿上，和那几个船员打了声招呼。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你们在这里做什么啊？”路飞托腮。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“哎——”那几个船员显然受到了惊吓，几个人一块滚到了地上。“他们真是一群怪人。”路飞扭头对看热闹的香克斯评价道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“怪人们，快过来。”香克斯无奈地看着自己的船员们。那几个船员拍了拍身上的土，挠着头进了服装店。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“对了，你要来和我们一起开宴会吗，路飞？”像是想到了什么，香克斯邀请道。</p><p> </p><p>　　路飞一下子兴奋起来，他拉着香克斯的胳膊，说道，“当然！！”</p><p> </p><p>　　把选中的衣服打包，香克斯领着路飞七拐八拐地到了自家地盘。路飞很喜欢那件黑色外套，穿上了就没有再脱下来。 那几个船员跟在香克斯和路飞后面交头接耳，在被突然向后看的路飞吓了几次以后，乖乖地闭嘴当起香克斯和路飞的导航仪。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　当香克斯带着路飞来到红发团的时候，整个房间里都炸了锅。</p><p> </p><p>　　“这是谁啊，老大，长的真像你，不会是你的私生子吧？”“呸，说什么呢，老大怎么会有这么大的儿子。”“老大说不定还是处男——”玩笑声此起彼伏，香克斯无奈地看向这群看热闹不嫌事大的船员，清了清嗓子。</p><p> </p><p>　　“噫——这不是路飞吗？”耶稣布朝路飞挥了挥手，“老大带你来了啊，小鬼？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“路飞！！”老大的绯闻对象就在这里，红发团的船员一窝蜂地全跑到了路飞前面。“不好看啊。还是个没张开的小鬼。”某船员干巴巴地说。</p><p> </p><p>　　“喂喂，好歹他也是客人吧。”香克斯说道。但是路飞并没有在意，他从香克斯身后探出头，声音欢快，“真的好怀念啊，大家一点都没变。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“啊，你见过我们？”拉奇问道。</p><p> </p><p>　　“小时候见过。”路飞点点头，“香克斯可是我的救命恩人。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“哎——真的吗？老大。”“是吧。”香克斯眨眼，“我记得小时候的路飞。”香克斯比划了一下，“这么小，还喜欢哭鼻子。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我哪里喜欢哭鼻子了，香克斯！”路飞说完之后才意识到自己小时候好像的确喜欢哭。他抿住嘴，报复性地在后面戳香克斯的腰。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　但是他似乎忘了香克斯并不怕痒，在路飞戳了香克斯十几下以后，香克斯一下子就挠向了路飞的肚子。“噗——”路飞差点滚到地面上，他可怜兮兮地蹲在那里，像只凄惨的动物。</p><p> </p><p>　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”红发团毫不客气地发出嘲笑的声音，其中笑得最厉害的就是香克斯。</p><p> </p><p>　　“这小鬼真有趣啊，老大！你从哪里捡回来啊哈哈哈哈！”就在路飞马上就要发作的时候，香克斯递给路飞一个杯子。</p><p> </p><p>　　“这是什么？”路飞的注意力一下子就集中到杯子上。他微微舔一点杯子里的液体，吐了吐舌头，“一点都不好喝。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“这可是酒啊路飞，大人的象征。”香克斯忽悠道。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你别想骗我，香克斯。”路飞郁闷地眉头都皱起来，“我船上只有索隆才喜欢喝酒。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“所以才说你是小鬼嘛。”香克斯一只手举着酒杯，一只手搭在路飞的肩上，“你看这里的大伙儿都喜欢喝酒。”他抬眼看向房间里的船员们，“你们说是不是？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“当然了！路飞，你看！”耶稣布一口就喝光了整杯酒，“这里的每个人都可以做到这个！”“是啊是啊。”在声声起哄的话语中，路飞歪着头，一脸嫌弃地看向手里的杯子。“我才不要喝。”他最后还是把酒杯放在了桌子上。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你的果汁。”香克斯递给路飞一瓶果汁。路飞接过来，长舒了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>　　“不行，每次都好好笑！”香克斯大笑起来，路飞气鼓鼓地拧开瓶盖，咕咚咕咚喝完了一整瓶。气氛活跃起来，宴会就在这样的氛围中开始了。</p><p> </p><p>　　再也没有比一场宴会更能团结人的了，酒过三巡之后，红发团的人也喝高了，开始问路飞一些奇怪的问题。虽然路飞一点也不喜欢喝酒，但香克斯是谁，他连哄带骗，最后真灌了路飞一点酒。路飞喝的晕晕乎乎的，几乎是有问必答。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你是贵族吗，路飞？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“不是。”路飞咬下来一大块肉，“我是海贼。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“海贼，什么是海贼？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“海贼就是海贼啊。”路飞看那个船员的眼神就像是在看白痴，“什么什么是海贼。”</p><p> </p><p>　　 “那为什么我们找不到你的消息啊，路飞？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“不可以吗？”路飞迷茫地问，“我总感觉以前有人调查过我们哎。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你是怎么来到这里的，路飞？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“从天上掉下来的吧。”路飞若有所思。</p><p> </p><p>　　虽然红发团很执着地问了路飞一些问题，但路飞总是以很奇怪的角度回答，准确地避开了所有的关键信息。一开始的时候，红发团还猜这个小鬼是不是精明地选择性回答，后来他们才意识到，这些答案路飞自己也不知道。</p><p> </p><p>　　香克斯倒是很乐意看路飞回答问题——那意味着非常有趣。</p><p> </p><p>　　吃饱喝足之后，路飞躺在地上，睡了过去。他翻了个身，一只手搭在香克斯的腰间，搂住了香克斯。他的草帽松散地搭在身后，外套也松松垮垮的，路飞翻个身就扯开了大半。</p><p> </p><p>　　香克斯已经也喝的差不多了，但他拿起一杯酒，还想再喝一点。就在这个时候，贝克曼问了他一句话，香克斯的酒立马就醒了。</p><p> </p><p>　　 “他对你是不是太过依赖了些。”贝克曼说道。</p><p> </p><p>　　香克斯沉默地看向路飞。少年的手还搭在他的腰间，他的身体放松，是很信赖香克斯的表现。贝克曼也同样看到了这一幕。“他喜欢你。”贝克曼肯定地说。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你想多了吧，贝克曼，”香克斯笑笑，“这种小鬼真的能分的清喜欢和喜欢吗？”被贝克曼盯着，香克斯的声音也渐渐弱了下来。</p><p> </p><p>　　“好吧好吧，或许。”香克斯投降。他捏了捏路飞的脸，少年睡的死沉，香克斯叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你也不是没有好感的吧。”贝克曼接着说。</p><p> </p><p>　　的确有一点，但到没到那种喜欢的程度，香克斯自己也不清楚。他喜欢和路飞相处的感觉，小孩儿很有趣，看他的眼神很让他欣喜。仅此而已。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我不知道。”他诚实地说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　虽然是下午，但红发团的众人都已经有些醉了。香克斯把自己的披风脱下来，给路飞盖上。他醒了醒神，想下一步该做什么。</p><p> </p><p>　　“白胡子的人要拜访你，老大。”某站岗的船员急匆匆地跑过来。“谁啊？”香克斯正郁闷着，小孩儿的手还在他腰间放着，他动也不是不动也不是。他把手放在剑柄上，以应对突发状况。</p><p> </p><p>　　“是白胡子二番队队长，波特卡斯·D·艾斯。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 已死之人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>　　他是我弟弟。脸上有着雀斑的青年如是说。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　鬼知道那个白胡子二番队队长为什么要拜访他。香克斯看着艾斯奇怪的礼节，完全摸不着头脑。那是很老套的处世做派，现在已经没有人用了。但是青年很认真地在做，即使漏洞百出，却依旧坚持行完这个令人尴尬的礼节。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　说起这个白胡子二队队长，倒是有些关于他的一些有趣的传闻。就在不久之前，体格素来强健的艾斯莫名其妙生了一场大病，从那时起，艾斯就时常一个人发呆，露出担心和痛苦的神色。一个队长的异样或许并不值得在意，值得在意的是白胡子的反应——他纵容了艾斯的反常。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这件事情在白胡子团内部也被议论纷纷。二队队长的人缘极好，有不少人旁敲侧击，试图弄明白艾斯反常的原因，但艾斯对谁都不说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　而现在，这个反常的二队队长来到了红发团的地盘，不为挑事，就是想“拜访”一下香克斯。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我这次来是想来致谢的。”年轻男子开门见山，他笑了笑，“你是我弟弟的救命恩人，所以我想来道声谢。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你弟弟？帮过你们的忙？”香克斯一头雾水。他突然意识到，这可能是另外一个世界发生过的事情。“你不记得了，我也见不到他了。”艾斯的眼神有些怀念，他用肯定的语气说，“但身为他的哥哥，于情于理，我都该再拜访一番。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　贝克曼疑惑地看向艾斯。艾斯的身世在不久之前刚刚被揭露，他分明是罗杰的独生子，哪里来的弟弟。艾斯连忙摆摆手，补充道，“我们是结拜兄弟。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　结拜兄弟？红发团的人感觉更奇怪了。从来没听说过哪个人和艾斯是结拜兄弟，他们都不认识那个人，更别说救过那个人的命了，他们又不是慈善团体。就在气氛异常尴尬的时候，路飞环住香克斯的手又紧了紧。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“香克斯～”路飞在梦里吧唧吧唧嘴，整个头都靠在了香克斯的背上。这声“香克斯”把凝重的氛围给打破了。香克斯正要继续看艾斯耍什么花样，却注意到对面的青年一脸震惊地看向他的身后。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“......路飞？”艾斯喃喃道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你认识他？”香克斯皱眉。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“为什么......为什么路飞会出现在这里？”艾斯难以置信地看向声音传来的方向。路飞被香克斯挡住，他只能看见少年乱糟糟的黑发和圈着香克斯的手。艾斯觉得自己的大脑陷入混乱，他下意识地要近身查看那个少年，“他怎么会出现这里啊。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你认识他？”香克斯重复了一遍。艾斯终于被拉回现实，他扯开嘴，回答道：“路飞他就是我的弟弟。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　明明是久别重逢，青年的表情却让香克斯感觉到奇怪。欲哭不哭，似笑非笑，那是一种既痛苦又欣喜、略微带着愧疚的表情。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　艾斯的拳头攥紧后又松开，重复了不知道有多少遍。整个红发团都在观察着艾斯的反应——青年正在努力稳定自己的情绪，但是越努力越失控。他们沉默地看着青年蹲下身，眼泪不受控制地流出来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“如果可以的话，我希望一辈子不要在这里见到他。”艾斯克制不住自己的心情。在这一刻，他的背影显得异常脆弱。他当然想和路飞相见，一直都想，但是这不意味着他希望路飞出现在这个扭曲的近乎恐怖的世界。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你刚刚说......我是路飞的救命恩人。”香克斯问道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“是啊，那顶草帽......”似乎是意识到不对，艾斯生生改口，“抱歉，我记混了，路飞他......”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“嗯，是我送的。”香克斯干脆地承认。“你？！”对面的青年看他的眼神变了样，艾斯惊讶到站起来，试图消化刚才对话的信息量。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我可不可以单独和您说几句话！！”艾斯的语气突然变得急迫起来，“如果你也有记忆的话......”这意味着......这意味着......那个世界究竟变成什么样子了啊。艾斯的眼里有些迷茫。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　有什么不能当面说的啊。红发团的人嘴上嘟囔着，身体默契地从房间里走出来。房间一下子变得空旷，只剩下他们三个人。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你想说什么？”香克斯打破了沉默。房间里静得连路飞的呼吸声都能听到，过了许久，艾斯终于开口，“我已经死了。我死在了海军本部，马林梵多。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯握着酒杯的手顿了顿。“我看到的难道是鬼吗？”香克斯笑了起来。他是以开玩笑的语气说的，但是艾斯点点头，说：“没错。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯愣住。这很好笑，一个活着的人说自己已经死了，但是香克斯敏锐地感受到艾斯话语背后潜藏的东西。所以他最后没有笑。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你也已经死了。”艾斯接着说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“喂，你有什么证据吗？”香克斯喝了一口酒。“你可以把这个当成一个故事，一个老爹告诉我的故事。”艾斯苦笑，“老爹比我醒来的早多了，如果可以的话，我也希望我能早点醒过来，这样我就可以陪着老爹了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　白胡子......香克斯吐了一口气，“你说吧。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“这个世界本身就是幻象。这里有的只有带着遗憾死去的亡灵和亡灵臆想出来的同伴。”艾斯的眼里涌动着痛苦的情绪，“一开始的时候，亡灵的记忆没有觉醒，他什么都发现不了。但是......”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　梦总有醒的那一天。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这要从人的死亡之日开始说起了。有的人是带着遗憾离开这个世界的，这些人的灵魂在世间徘徊，意志力薄弱的灵魂回归冥界，而那些过于强大的灵魂聚集在一起，执念产生的力量造就了这个介于生与死之间的第三世界。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　亡灵的回忆映射到这个世界里，虚假的人类就这么诞生了。他们本来就是亡灵回忆的产物，无论是人格还是肉体都和真人一般无二。此前相处的感情越深，记忆越深刻，就越不容易察觉。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　但是虚假就是虚假。总有一天，亡灵会想起来自己真正的过去，然后悲哀地发现这个世界的真相。遗憾，这是他们存在于这个世界的原因，只有消除遗憾，他们才能自由。但是可悲的是，在这个空间里，他们的遗憾绝无消除的可能，这个空间的存在本身就是一个天大的遗憾。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯沉默地听着艾斯讲他那异想天开的话语。那很疯狂，他刚刚还和自己的伙伴们开完宴会，紧接着就有一个陌生人告诉他，他身边的这些人不过是他自己臆想出来的产物。你已经死了，这一切都是你做的一场大梦——</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯不觉得自己死的时候会有遗憾，自己的伙伴也根本不像是幻象，但是他的心里有个声音告诉他，事情就是这样的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　就是这样的，你已经死了，香克斯。那个声音对他说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你有什么证据吗？”香克斯有些烦闷，他忽然想出去透透气。艾斯摇头，轻声说，“并没有。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“这可真是麻烦了啊。”香克斯揉了揉眉心。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　对于带着遗憾死去的亡灵来说，这里就是活生生的地狱。明明熟悉的人就在眼前，但是心中却有一个声音不断提醒，这一切都只是幻象。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他们没有和自己同样的回忆，有的只是亡灵世界虚假的见证。一切都是假的。但倍受折磨的亡灵们只能暗暗祈祷，祈祷周围的人不要与他们拥有相同的回忆，因为只要不觉醒记忆，就代表那个熟悉的人不是真正的亡灵，那个人还活在真正的世间，活在真正的阳光下。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯理解了艾斯在得知路飞在这里的那一瞬间扭曲的又哭又笑的心情。欣喜的是兄弟重逢，痛苦的是自己兄弟可能死亡的事实。香克斯握着酒杯的手愈发地紧了，少年记得他，这意味着——路飞也死了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那个充满活力的少年郎是个亡灵。已经死去的、身体在土地里腐烂的亡灵。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“他记得我。”香克斯没头没脑地说。艾斯当然知道他说的什么，从听到路飞声音的那一刻起，他就知道，那个八成是他的弟弟。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　因为此前这个世界完全没有“路飞”的存在。如果这个路飞是艾斯幻想的产物，那他早该出现在这个世界里了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“他会慢慢发现的。”艾斯换了位置，看向香克斯身后的路飞，“虽然这个世界和以前的世界好像没什么区别，但是有一点还挺明显的，这里没有恶魔果实。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“恶魔果实？”香克斯觉得这个词很熟悉。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“是啊，会让人身体变得奇怪的东西。”艾斯解释道，“比如我弟弟是橡胶人，身体就像橡胶一样。不过他现在也不可能再是.....”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“他现在也是橡胶人。”香克斯打断了他的话，指了指路飞。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　艾斯睁大眼睛，像是意识到了什么，他猛地冲到路飞身边，拉了拉他的脸。是真的，他的弟弟还是橡胶，和这里的所有人都不一样。真正的亡灵都在死亡的那一瞬失去了他们的恶魔果实，但路飞的果实还在。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　一个猜测闪现在艾斯的脑海里，他控制不住地流露出狂喜。他是不是可以这么认为——他的弟弟不过是个误入这个世界的生者，他还活着，他完全可以想办法离开这个世界。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“路飞，路飞！”艾斯开始用力地推醒路飞。路飞嘟囔着香克斯的名字，睁开眼睛。映入眼中的，是他那个在马林梵多被赤犬杀死的兄长。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“艾斯？”路飞觉得自己在做梦。他轻轻地叫出来艾斯的名字，使劲揉了揉自己的眼睛。艾斯觉得心酸，他一把抱住了路飞，抿住嘴，无声地大哭。路飞愣愣地把手放在艾斯的后背上，摸了摸。那是温热的，真实的，不是空荡荡的，也不是流着血的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“艾斯——”路飞沙哑着声音哭出来，“我还以为你死了——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯看着抱头大哭的两兄弟，笑了笑。他试着拧开酒瓶，再倒一杯酒。但是他的左手不知道怎么回事，一瞬间失去了知觉。他控制不了他的左手了，最后，香克斯不得已放弃了喝酒这个念头。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他温和地看着痛哭的路飞。少年在笨拙地表示自己对于兄弟的关心和思念。对于亡灵来说，这里的确是一个彻头彻尾的地狱。但是对于误入这里的、深爱着亡灵却无法再见的生者来说，这里——</p><p>　　</p><p>　　说是天堂也不为过吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 海侠甚平和橘色头发女人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>　　他们是路飞的伙伴。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　香克斯出门，把空间留给了兄弟俩。他上了二楼，从栏杆旁眺望着贫民区的全景。天已经快黑了，灰蒙蒙的天空下，街区仿佛被浓雾笼罩，只有零星的几点灯火。压抑，死寂，简直就是一座死城。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　它就是死城，他以前为什么没有注意到呢？香克斯摸了摸自己的左手，它现在恢复了知觉，刚才空荡荡的感觉宛如做梦。但香克斯清楚得很，他的左手臂在很久之前就已经没了，现在的他才是活在梦里。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　是噩梦，是美梦，其实都已经不再重要了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　如果他能想起来自己的遗憾是什么，这条手臂也就不复存在了吧。冷风扑打在香克斯的脸上，香克斯的头发被风吹得凌乱。他怎么想，都没想出自己的遗憾会是什么，但是他知道，那个东西就隐匿在这个街区里，一直存在着。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他在阳光上吹冷风的时候，路飞和艾斯已经谈完了。路飞脸上有些脏，一看就是用袖子胡乱抹眼泪造成的。他拉着艾斯过来，笑容一如既往，“香克斯！这是艾斯，我哥哥。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　路飞的语气是自豪的，他的笑容让人根本看不出刚才他放声大哭过。“这段时间真是感谢你对路飞的照顾了。”艾斯彬彬有礼地说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“嘛，现在怎么不用刚才的礼节了？”香克斯开了个善意的玩笑。“礼节？”路飞眨眨眼，恍然大悟，“哦，艾斯还记得那个啊——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“之前艾斯说要拜访你，所以让玛琪诺教他礼仪。”路飞摸了摸头。香克斯了然，“真是个不错的大哥啊，路飞。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　听见香克斯的话，路飞似乎比艾斯还要高兴。三个人聊了很长一段时间，艾斯一直在对香克斯说路飞的事情。香克斯认真地听着，只有路飞在抗议艾斯揭他的短。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　路飞想让艾斯多留一会儿，但是艾斯摇了摇头，拒绝了这个提议，“过两天我会再来看你的，路飞，现在我必须要回去了。”他想把路飞的事情告诉白胡子老爹——他的弟弟，一个活着的人，误入了这片地狱。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　艾斯的眼里满是惋惜，路飞有些不舍，但并没有挽留。毕竟艾斯有自己的冒险，即使再不舍，他也不会干涉别人的选择。艾斯叹了一口气，温柔地给路飞一个拥抱。路飞紧紧地回抱住艾斯，像是要把两年的分别都补回来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　临走之前，艾斯再次向香克斯道了声谢。“这家伙是个棘手角色，”艾斯拍了拍路飞的肩膀，“能照顾他这么长时间，真是麻烦你了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这么短的时间里，他根本没有机会见到香克斯是怎么逗弄欺负路飞的，更别说无论是之前还是现在，香克斯都刻意收敛了一点（除了差点把他砍了那一段）。香克斯不是不懂人情世故，平时就算了，在面对不那么熟悉之人的时候，他偶尔也会把它拿来用用。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　在艾斯眼里，香克斯完完全全就是一个对自己人不拘小节的长者形象，路飞在这里呆着，真是再合适不过了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“这么客气干什么？”香克斯摊了摊手。两个人默契地笑了笑，有这么个小孩在这儿，身为年长者总会有点同样的感触。路飞伸出手臂，大幅度地舞动它，向艾斯告别。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　路飞的脸上经常挂着笑容，即使是离别，他也会笑着面对。香克斯笑起来，掐了掐路飞的脸。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“略——”路飞有了经验，干脆直接向香克斯做了个鬼脸。香克斯并没有继续逗弄他，而是松开了捏着路飞的手。“怎么了，香克斯？”路飞问道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“没什么。”香克斯故作轻松地说。他想起贝克曼说过的话。“你对他也不是没有好感的吧。”贝克曼的话仿佛还在耳边，但此刻他的心境已经与两三个小时前截然不同。路飞定定地看着香克斯，直白地说：“香克斯分明在骗人。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　小孩的眼里有不解，他不懂香克斯为什么要说谎。在他的世界里，难过就是难过，迷茫就是迷茫，除非最最紧要的关头，否则根本没有必要隐瞒。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯的情绪，路飞都能感受得到。他有一种模糊的感觉，香克斯做了某种路飞不想要的决定。香克斯一瞬间哑口无言，他直接拍了路飞的后脑勺，“这是大人的烦恼，路飞——！”“喂，明明我也是大人吧？”路飞捂着头不甘心地说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　是啊，年龄并不是问题，路飞已经是成年人，有自己的看法与思考。香克斯知道的清清楚楚。但是——总还是有一些事情不一样的，他们之间横跨着的，是生与死造就的巨大鸿沟。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他是个不靠谱的成年人，这没错，但他还没不靠谱到拉小孩进一个迟早会破碎的梦里。从这世界真相揭开的那一刻起，他们两个就已经彻底没有了未来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯心里明白，以他在路飞心里的地位，他可以轻轻松松地引诱不谙世事的路飞。可与此同时，他还扮演着一个年长者的角色，他要比路飞想的更多，他要考虑那讨厌的将来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯用力地糟蹋路飞的头发，似乎只有这样才能让他心情好起来。路飞没有抗议，他只是执着地盯着香克斯，像是在探寻什么，又好像什么都没有想。从香克斯的角度看，少年的眼神直白、热烈，仿佛他所有的顾忌都是杞人忧天。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　就在香克斯几乎要缴械投降的时候，贝克曼拯救了他，贝克曼的到来打破了这令香克斯尴尬的氛围。“你认识海侠甚平吗，路飞？”贝克曼皱着眉头。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“甚平！”路飞兴奋地挂在香克斯的身上，“他是我的伙伴！！”香克斯拉了拉路飞的上衣，试图把路飞扯下来。路飞跳到地上，“你知道他在哪儿吗，副船长？”</p><p>　</p><p>　　“他们就在那个街道口，不只是他，还有一个橘色头发的女人在那里等你。”贝克曼指了指楼下。路飞用橡胶手臂卷起香克斯，没等香克斯抗议，就直接带着香克斯从楼上跳了下去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“甚平——娜美——”路飞远远地看到那两个熟悉的人影，兴奋地用空余的那只手打招呼。结果出乎他的意料，他还没降落到地面，迎面而来的是娜美的殴打。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“居然这么对我，我好歹也是船长。”路飞毫无威严地反驳。他瘫在地面上，已经预见了香克斯的嘲笑。“你到底去哪儿了，白痴？”憋屈地找了路飞三天，娜美终于出了口恶气。同时，她那颗悬着的心终于放了下来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　让我们把时间回溯三天，回溯到路飞刚刚来到这里的那一天。在路飞被香克斯带回家的时候，草帽一伙发现万里阳光号上唯独少了他们那需要操心的船长。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　沿着生命卡指示的方向，草帽一伙他们来到这个街区三天，也找了路飞三天。在寻找的过程中，他们发现，现实世界里死去的白胡子、红发以及艾斯都存在于这个世界里。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“红发......艾斯......”山治点燃了一支烟。草帽一伙的其他人也露出了担忧的情绪。艾斯死去的时候，除了甚平，他们谁都没在路飞的身边。但红发的死讯传到万里阳光号上的那天，路飞的反应他们全都看在眼里。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　正是因为全都看在眼里，现在才无法抑制的担心。他们那个一直开朗到近乎白痴的船长，在重复“骗人的吧”好几遍以后，愣了很长一段时间，然后昏了过去。他们手忙脚乱地把路飞抬到房间里，乔巴一边哭一边路飞配药。可路飞的身体根本没有问题，他只是精神受了无比巨大的刺激而已。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　路飞醒来以后并没有哭，也没有闹，呆呆地抱着那个草帽出神。就这样过了两三个小时，他离开了房间，当着所有伙伴的面，拽住了甚平的衣服。“狠狠地打我吧，甚平，”路飞的眼神茫然又决绝，“还有索隆，山治，你们一块用力地打我吧。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　甚平顿了顿，然后拽住路飞的胳膊，一个过肩摔就把路飞击打到地面上。“不够，再来。”路飞没有任何的反抗，只是躺在甲板上，等着甚平的下一步动作。索隆与山治最后也加入了这场单方面的殴打，这场施暴持续了四个小时，路飞始终都没有喊停。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“够了，路飞。”甚平摁住了路飞，“痛痛快快的哭一场吧。”路飞眨了眨眼，眼泪刷得一下就流了出来。“甚平——”路飞哭得很难看，脸皱巴巴的，眼泪糊了一脸。他的嘴巴大张着，粉嫩的牙床外露，像是要翻出来，“可是......不这么做的话，我根本就无法前进了啊——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这个时候的路飞身上已经没有一处不受伤的地方了。他满脸的伤，头上还有很多包。“你需要时间。”甚平把路飞拉起来，直视着路飞的眼睛，“你迟早能看见未来的，路飞！你可是我们所有人的船长，如果连你都看不清方向的话，这个船上的所有人，都将看不清方向！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　在寻找到第三天的时候，他们闯入到红发的领地，差点和红发团的众人打起来。“我们只是想找一个叫做路飞的家伙而已。”山治不耐烦地说，“那家伙是我们的船长。”一旁的索隆兴奋地握住刀柄，双方下一秒就要开战。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　万幸的是，架没有打成。红发团的成员们听到了“路飞”这个名字。“你们认识路飞？”一个船员问道。“哎？”草帽一伙惊讶地看向他。那个船员狐疑地看了他们一眼，去找了贝克曼。贝克曼过来，一眼就看到草帽一伙中的甚平。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“海侠甚平为什么会在这里？”贝克曼皱眉。“我们是来找路飞的。”甚平解释道，“他是我们的船长。”“船长？”贝克曼第一反应是荒谬。从他的情报来看，甚平和艾斯关系很好，但从未有和一个黑发人类交往密切过。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　贝克曼并没有反驳，他深深地看了甚平一眼。只有甚平和路飞见面以后，他才能弄明白甚平在想什么。“你们和我来吧。”他指了指甚平和甚平旁边的娜美，“我带你们去见路飞。”贝克曼看得出来娜美在这一群人里拥有一定的话语权，于是点了娜美和甚平一起去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　于是就有了一开始那一幕。娜美揍了一顿路飞以后，整个人都轻快多了。船长的精神看起来很好，这段时间估计没遇到什么糟糕的事儿，也没遇到红发与艾斯。她高兴不过三秒，直到这个时候，她才发现路飞的手臂好像卷着远处的一个人。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“四...四皇红发？”</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 旧时代的传承</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>　　他们将一起把新时代的火种送往新世界。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“你们是路飞的朋友啊。”香克斯热情地向娜美和甚平打招呼。这个四皇和蔼得过了头，娜美尴尬地点头，小心地往甚平身后移了移。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　甚平对于红发的认知也仅仅停留在传言上，这个最年轻的四皇不会主动惹事，但也不吝啬于给挑事者以教训。“起来了，路飞。”香克斯拍了拍路飞还缠在他身上的橡胶手臂。路飞嘟囔了几声，从地上爬了起来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“娜美，甚平——”路飞依旧很高兴，“其他人呢？”“他们在路口。”甚平回答。“索隆、乌索普、山治、乔巴、罗宾、弗兰奇、布鲁克——”路飞大喊，一溜烟地就往那边跑。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“真是有活力啊。”香克斯笑着说。“路飞向来就是这样。”甚平望着路飞的背影微笑。这个时候，一只橡胶手臂突然从远处飞过来。“我给你们看看香克斯！”即使隔的很远，香克斯、甚平和娜美也能听到路飞骄傲的大嗓门。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“喂，路飞！”香克斯无奈地看了看精准卷住他的橡胶手，做好了被路飞拽飞的准备。路飞用力过猛，他拽过来的香克斯直接把他自己给撞倒了。“噗～”香克斯躺在地上，直接笑出声。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“啊，这是意外。”路飞自己也笑起来。或许是香克斯的错觉，在伙伴们面前，路飞好像成熟了一些。并不是行事作风的改变，而仅仅是一种感觉。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你用剑？”绿色头发的剑士把视线转移到他腰间的剑上，他的眼里迸发出战意。“白痴绿藻头。”旁边的卷眉毛男人毫不避讳地吐槽，两个人旁若无人地吵了起来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“索隆和山治总是这样。”路飞露出一个大大的笑。娜美和甚平也过来了，路飞环视自己的伙伴们，他的每一个伙伴都很快活，也没有任何一个人受伤。他高高地举起双手，笑容灿烂，“伙计们，为了庆祝，开宴会啦！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　娜美和山治去采购，其他人都进了红发团的房间。红发团和草帽一伙坐在一起，气氛很快就热闹起来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“老爸！”乌索普震惊地看向对面的耶稣布。耶稣布愣愣地看着这个喊自己“老爸”的男孩，随即大笑起来，“你是不是认错人了？我可没有儿子。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“没错，是我认错人了。”乌索普忍不住又看了耶稣布一眼。简直是一模一样，如果不是他知道他老爸现在和红发海贼团的其他人在一起，他就真的以为他老爸失忆不认识他了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“哎——不是乌索普的爸爸吗？”乔巴过了一会儿才意识到这不是玩笑。乌索普跟乔巴咬耳朵，“不是啦，只是巧合。我老爸现在还和红发海贼团的其他人呆在一起呢。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“这不是红发海贼团吗？”乔巴问道。红发、贝克曼、耶稣布都在这里，这不是红发海贼团又是什么？“不是......吧。肯定不是。你忘了红发已经死了吗？”乌索普打了个寒颤。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　贝克曼诧异地看向乌索普。即使压低声音，他依旧能听到乌索普和乔巴的谈话。......死了？谁死了？香克斯？如果他们是死人，那路飞他们又是谁？他们说的红发海贼团又是什么？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　乌索普和乔巴并没有继续说下去，因为宴会已经开始了。路飞很自然地和香克斯勾肩搭背，令红发团有些失望的是，香克斯并没有继续逗路飞。不过他们的失望并没有持续多久，因为路飞的伙伴都是极有趣的人，有狸猫，有机器人，居然还有一个骷髅。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“Super～”机器人的变身让房间里所有男士欢呼。路飞整个人都快凑在弗兰奇身上，香克斯也好奇地摁了下弗兰奇的鼻子，在改造人变换发型以后爆发出快活的笑声。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　总归是不一样的。香克斯想，单独在他面前的路飞和在伙伴们面前的路飞终归还是不一样的。在伙伴面前，路飞潜意识里会选择充当保护者的角色。即使行事依旧带着稚气，但举手投足间的做派是掩饰不了的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　像自己一直看着的小孩一夜之间在不注意的时候长成大人一样。香克斯自然是骄傲的，路飞已经是大人了，他已经是一个男子汉了。直到这个时候，香克斯才终于真切地意识到这一点。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　宴会结束，草帽一伙在香克斯的家里住下来，原本空荡荡的房子里立刻装满了人。等草帽一伙都进入卧室睡着了以后。香克斯和甚平坐在沙发上，开始了一场谈话。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你们是怎么来到这个世界的？”香克斯开门见山。最年轻四皇收敛了笑容，认认真真地对待起这个议题。甚平感受到比BIG MOM还要重的压迫感与霸气，只不过这压迫感对甚平没用就是了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“路飞没有告诉你吗？”甚平反问道，路飞并不是会隐瞒这种事的人。这位四皇避开路飞，要和他单独谈话，这倒让甚平觉得奇怪。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“他失去了一部分记忆，你可以直接去问路飞。”香克斯说。甚平确定香克斯没必要说谎，他叹口气，说道：“我们与黑胡子海贼团爆发了一场大战，战斗的余波把我们卷入了这里。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“黑胡子......？蒂奇？”香克斯的记忆还没有完全恢复。“是的，”甚平的眼里浮现出疑惑，他接着说，“如果是路飞一人与黑胡子的战斗还做不到这一点。可要是再加上其他所有人的战斗，对战产生的能量足以让世界扭曲。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“要离开这里的话，我们只能等一场规模如同那场战斗的战争。”甚平神色凝重，“但战争意味着伤亡。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不，如果是那个人的话，他一个人就够了。”香克斯打断了甚平，他下定了决心。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　决定了下一步该做什么，香克斯晚上睡得还不错。他一觉睡到天亮，正打算出门。就在这个时候，他的背后传来一阵脚步声。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我梦到你死了，香克斯。”路飞坐在楼梯栏杆上，眉毛拧在一起。香克斯知道，这件事路飞需要自己消化。身为一个大人，他需要更快地成长。两个习惯闹腾的人都安静下来，客厅里沉默压抑得像是一团黏糊糊的凝胶。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“嘛，反正也没关系。”路飞的腿在空中轻轻地晃了晃，他灵巧地从栏杆上跃下，稳稳地降落在香克斯的面前。路飞的话语像是利剑，一下子就刺破了沉默的幕。香克斯再也不能沉默下去了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“是啊，这只是个梦。”香克斯耸了耸肩，他的眼里满是笑意，语气一如平常的欢快。但是路飞反驳了他，少年的眼睛明亮，宛如白昼在他的眼里留下了几缕阳光，“我不是这个意思啦，香克斯。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我一定会把香克斯带到新世界的！”路飞大声地讲着这个世界上最荒谬的大话。香克斯的喉结动了动，他的话在嘴边转了几圈，最终还是没吐露出去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　路飞年轻，他没有常识，他不知道什么叫不可为之事。死人是不能复生的，这是法则。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“相信我啊，香克斯。”路飞凑近香克斯，伸出了自己的小拇指。他笑得灿烂，显得他有些傻兮兮的。香克斯笑起来，伸出手，勾住了路飞的小拇指。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“这是约定。”路飞勾着香克斯的小拇指不放。香克斯突然想吻路飞，无关爱情，无关情欲，他只是单纯地想吻面前的这个人。但是香克斯控制住了自己，他的动作在半路停住。他不该这么做。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　路飞困惑地歪歪头。香克斯不确定路飞是不是意识到了什么，不过他一点也不慌，他嫌弃地看了看路飞的脸，“你的脸上有些脏，是不是没有洗脸，路飞？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我明明洗了啊。”路飞摸了摸自己的脸，手脚麻利地溜去卫生间。看着镜子里面颊洁净的自己，路飞意识到，自己又被香克斯耍了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“香克斯——”草帽船长的大吼传遍了所有房间。香克斯又逗了两下，所有房间都充盈着路飞的吼声。与此同时，香克斯注意到，草帽一伙的人都没有离开房间。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你在干什么啊，乌索普。”看着神经兮兮把他们全都拉到一个房间里的乌索普，草帽一伙其他人都疑惑了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“嘘——我有事情要对你们说。”房间外路飞和香克斯两个人的声音异常清晰，乌索普的眉毛都快拧成一团，“嗨，我听到红发团的那些人说，路飞喜欢红发。嗯，爱情那种喜欢。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“路飞？”草帽一伙的其他人都忍不住笑起来，即使是甚平也不例外。笑够了，娜美狠狠地敲了敲乌索普，“你觉得——路飞懂爱情这种东西吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　乌索普摇了摇头，“不过路飞那小子真的很喜欢红发啊。”“所以说是误会了啊。”娜美肯定地说，“你们男人啊，不懂感情就不要猜。而且......谁给的那群人的勇气去猜路飞的想法啊。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“路飞那家伙的情感，本来就直白到容易让人产生被深爱的错觉。”娜美随意地吐槽道，“为了一顿饭能救一个国家，谁知道他在想些什么。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“也是哈。”乌索普点点头。其他人都陆陆续续地从房间里出来，客厅里已经没有香克斯的身影。路飞的草帽扣在了脸上，呼吸平缓，似乎是在睡觉。罗宾看着这样的路飞，若有所思。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那是整个街区都为之震动的一天。红发香克斯主动去见了世界上最强的男人，与他密谈了整整两个小时。没人知道他们谈了什么，唯一知道的，就是在那场密谈以后，白胡子和他的二队队长艾斯一起动身去了红发的地盘。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　临走之前，白胡子温和地望着自己的儿子们。那个胸襟如大海般宽广的男人是这样告诉他们的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我将和红发一起，把新时代的火种送往新世界。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 新时代的回礼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>　　他们自由了。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　即使昨天晚上甚平已经把香克斯告知他的所有事悉数转达给了草帽一伙其他人，但在看到香克斯旁边的白胡子和艾斯的那一瞬间，草帽一伙还是有些恍惚。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那可是真真正正的亡灵。两年前在顶上战争逝世的艾斯和白胡子就这么活生生地站在他们面前，像从未离开过人世似的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　甚平主动拥抱了艾斯，眼角湿润。在顶上战争的时候，他没能救下白胡子老爹和艾斯兄弟，这是他最大的遗憾。甚平本以为，他永远不会再见到他们了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“没想到你居然加入了路飞他们。”艾斯笑着说，他拍了拍甚平的肩，“我弟弟是个不错的家伙，我说的没错吧？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　白胡子微笑着看艾斯和甚平的互动。甚平看向白胡子，甚平性子稳重，说不出什么激动的话，只有他微微颤抖的手暴露了他心情的起伏。在叙了一会旧后，艾斯和甚平一起去找在和香克斯谈话的路飞。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我将和白胡子一起，把你们送回新世界。”香克斯对路飞他们露出一个浅淡的笑。路飞将回到他的世界，完成成为海贼王的理想，而他会和白胡子、艾斯留在这里，守着这片地狱一般的街区。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他并没有叹息的余地。他该庆幸的是，他还有他的回忆。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“要再见了，路飞。”艾斯的眼里有着释然，“虽然不能亲眼看到你成为海贼王，但看着你过的很好，身为哥哥的我也很自豪。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你在说什么啊，艾斯。”路飞侧头，“我们不应该一起离开吗？”他的语气过于理所当然，这让艾斯愣在原地。过了一会儿，艾斯轻轻笑了起来，“不，路飞，我是没法离开这里的。即使是你，也做不到让我离开啊，路飞。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“香克斯也是这么说。”路飞摸了摸鼻侧，眼神坚定，“可是，我就要把你们带走。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　艾斯无奈地看着路飞，他的弟弟总是这么任性。香克斯在旁边笑出声，他的笑声传到路飞的耳朵里，这让路飞瞪了香克斯一眼。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“对了，香克斯。”像是想到什么东西，路飞走到香克斯的面前站定，“我想了很久，如果是香克斯的话。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　什么如果？香克斯有些摸不着头脑。路飞并没有说完，反而是露出一个灿烂的笑。香克斯看到路飞的眼里闪过一丝少年的狡黠， 他下意识地开启了见闻色，在看到短暂的未来后愣在当场。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　在香克斯发愣的时候，路飞的橡胶手臂缠住了香克斯的脖颈，他踮起脚，把香克斯往下拉了拉，然后亲吻了香克斯。那是一个干干净净的、不带丝毫情欲的吻，带着少年青涩的气息。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“有酒味哎，你又喝酒了，香克斯。”短暂的接触后，路飞往后退了两步，坦然地说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　路飞......为什么要吻他？香克斯睁大眼睛，在白胡子和艾斯面前营造的成熟形象轰然倒塌。“路、路飞？？”香克斯下意识地抓住路飞的手臂，想问他知不知道这代表了什么，但是在开口之前，他忽然想到了之前没有送出去的那个吻。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　路飞他知道的。当时路飞知道香克斯想吻他。这个念头闯入香克斯的脑海，他松开抓住路飞的手，他面前的少年并没有他想的那么无知。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯觉得自己需要时间消化一下这个事情。事实上，不只是香克斯，在场的其他人也都觉得自己需要缓缓。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“啊——我一定是在做梦！”乌索普揉了揉眼睛，他闭上眼，不停地摇晃着自己的头。“原来是做梦啊。”听到乌索普的话，乔巴深呼一口气，放松地说道。他们的船长怎么会亲吻红发？这一定是个噩梦。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“路飞！你知道这什么意思吗？”娜美铁青着脸，如果不是看香克斯也一副被路飞吓到的样子，她直接就质问香克斯了。草帽一伙和艾斯都点点头，神情复杂。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我知道啊。”路飞眨眨眼，他坦然得让艾斯心梗。所以，他不在的时间里，路飞和香克斯究竟发生了什么？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“为什么你会知道啊！”“你们那么惊讶干什么？”路飞茫然，“我又不是白痴。”他这句话把草帽一伙的其他人都给噎住了。“哈哈哈哈。”甚平笑起来，被娜美狠狠地瞪了一眼。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“雷利对我说过啊。”路飞随意地用脚尖踢地上的小石子，“修行的那两年他和我讲过很多这种事。”“雷利？”乌索普有些懵，“为什么他会告诉你这种事情啊？”路飞只是笑了笑，没有说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　不知不觉间，话题就转移到了雷利身上。“不对，重点不是这个。”乌索普决定逼问路飞。在路飞那边闹腾的时候，白胡子看向香克斯，那个罗杰船上的小实习生也到了托付新时代的时候。不过，他们两个密谈的时候，谁都没有想到会出现现在这个场面。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“真是让人羡慕的活力啊。”白胡子微笑，他问香克斯，“你要怎么办呢，红发？”香克斯让自己镇定下来，他冲着白胡子笑了笑，“我们开始吧。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　尽快地把路飞送走，送往那个新时代，在好感还没有上升至爱情之前。或许就像白胡子在顶上战争说的那样，新时代已经没有能够承载他们这些旧时代的船，但他们可以选择把新时代的火种送往未来。而他香克斯，做出了和当时的白胡子一样的选择。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯拔出了格里芬，用他在那个世界失去的左手。白胡子让艾斯带着其他人先远离这里，然后接住了香克斯的进攻。两个人对峙的那个瞬间，天空都要撕裂开，狂风卷着砂石，差点把附近废弃的房屋毁掉。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　乔巴差点被狂风卷走，他勉强地抱着路边的灯柱，就在他快坚持不住的时候，一双手从后边摁住了他。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　是贝克曼。乔巴知道他不过是香克斯的回忆，也知道他不该出现在这里。“不要出声。”贝克曼望着和白胡子对峙的香克斯，他的身后，是红发团的所有人。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我们都知道了。”耶稣布说，他笑了笑，“不要想着能瞒过贝克曼，你们开完宴会，他就全想通了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　乔巴噎住，他不知道怎么安慰贝克曼他们。“老大会和你们一起走吧？”耶稣布问道，他的眼里有着希冀。他们的老大不该呆在这里，这里没有自由，不是老大那样的人生活的地方。可他也知道，这或许只是他的一厢情愿。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“嗯，”乔巴用力地、拼命地点头，“路飞一定会带红发离开这里的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“船来了！”乌索普大声地对乔巴说。他看到了乔巴旁边的耶稣布，但他已经没有时间思考这么多了——弗兰奇和甚平驾驶着万里阳光号从天而降，他们要尽快地乘上万里阳光号，借着香克斯与白胡子对峙产生的狂风，飞上天空，离开这个世界。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“好了，路飞！”所有人都已经乘上万里阳光号，娜美朝着路飞大喊。他们的船长站在船头，目不转睛地看着香克斯与白胡子的战斗。听见娜美的呼喊，路飞把视线从战斗上移开，他戴上了香克斯送给他的草帽，转身的时候，他轻轻地拉了下它，像是在保证什么。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“开始吧。”路飞望向天空，露出少有的严肃神情。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　索隆和山治扬起帆，万里阳光号的帆被风吹得鼓起来，甚平灵活地操纵着舵，让船借着狂风飞往天空。万里阳光号越飞越高，路飞从天空中往下看，香克斯和白胡子已经快成为两个小黑点。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“还不行吗，路飞？”“再等等！”路飞攥紧了自己的手。乌索普为路飞担忧，胆小如他，为了替路飞查看情况，凑到了船边，试图观察香克斯和白胡子的情况。不过在被风猛吹了一下后，他又缩了回来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯与白胡子的对峙逐渐放缓。天空中已经看不见路飞的船，香克斯停下了进攻的手，他望着阴沉沉的天空，心中突然感觉到一丝畅快。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他全都想起来了。他想起来他和路飞的初遇，他想起来顶上战争时与路飞的错过，他想起来路飞一路上的成长，也想起来——他的遗憾是什么。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他的遗憾是，一直到他死去的那天，他都没有机会再看一眼他选择的新时代。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　艾斯看见香克斯的身体起了变化。那个红发船长的左手臂渐渐地消失，变得空荡荡的。香克斯摸了摸自己的左肩，露出微笑。他的新时代真的成为了这个世界的新时代，他是这场赌局的赢家。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　整个世界都开始动荡起来。这个世界本来就是凭借这些强者的遗憾维持的，香克斯的遗憾一消失，这个世界的平衡就被彻底的打破。香克斯眼前的景象开始变得模糊，他看见了他的船员们，他们笑着消失在了阳光下；与此同时，他的身体在空气中化为了烟雾，取而代之的，是幽绿色的灵魂形状。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　艾斯与白胡子也是如此。一股巨大的吸力把香克斯吸向了天空，在这个虚假的世界破碎以后，首先映入香克斯眼中的，是在太阳照射之下波光粼粼的海面。如不出意外，他们的灵魂将飞回黄泉，无法再在这个世界上滞留。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他们自由了。</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 旧时代与新世界</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>　　他们回到了新世界。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　香克斯醒过来的时候，发现自己并没有进入黄泉，而是在万里阳光号的甲板上。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他的身体随着那个世界消失，现在的他是以灵魂形态存在于这个世界上。路飞他们不知道用了什么方法，制作了三个可以储存灵魂的玻璃瓶。而他现在，就呆在这个玻璃瓶里。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他旁边的那两个灵魂还在沉睡。路飞像是感觉到了什么，突然凑了过来，脸都快贴到玻璃瓶上，“你醒啦，香克斯？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　路飞敲了敲玻璃瓶，“这是弗兰奇制作的不可思议的瓶子！神奇吧？”旁边的弗兰奇听见路飞的话，不好意思地摸了摸头，“这都是贝加庞克的功劳，他的笔记里可是有不少super～神奇的东西啊！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“而且，如果没有布鲁克抓着你们抓了三天，我也做不出来。”弗兰奇说道。“三天？”香克斯的灵魂惊讶地在瓶子里乱晃，“我睡了这么久？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“对啊，错过了15顿饭呢。”路飞可惜地说道，“现在，让我们为香克斯的苏醒举办宴会吧！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这场宴会对香克斯来说似乎并不是那么愉快——香克斯看着索隆手里的酒，心痒痒的，但是现在他没有身体，他根本就没有办法喝酒。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“娜美已经和副船长打过电话啦。”路飞正努力咬着一块肉，他口齿不清地说，“他们会把你的身体带过来，乔巴说他会把你的身体恢复成原来的模样。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“希望如此。”香克斯贴在玻璃瓶的瓶壁上，他酒瘾犯了，现在只想喝酒。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你好啊，红发先生。”在所有人都睡下以后，一团同样是幽绿色的灵魂拜访了香克斯。是路飞船上的骷髅先生。“如果可以的话，我想给你说一下你离开那天的事。”他说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你说吧。”香克斯回答道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那天，他们的船长像是睡着一样，躺在了沙发上。其他人都以为路飞在沉睡，他们坐在路飞的旁边，甚平对他们讲了红发告诉他们的事情。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“那些人居然只是回忆。”乌索普感慨道，“明明那么真实。”“暂时不要告诉路飞吧。”山治吸了一口烟，“他现在忘记红发已经死去，这对他来说说不定是件好事。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　乔巴、娜美、乌索普点点头，表示赞同。他们船长那天崩溃的样子让他们现在还心有余悸。就在这个时候，他们的船长突然开口，把他们吓了一跳。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“只要抓住灵魂就好了吧。”他冷不丁地说这么一句，把在他旁边坐着的乌索普吓得跌倒在了地上。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“什么灵魂不灵魂的啊，路飞？”乌索普捂着自己的胸口，从地上爬了起来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我不知道是什么困住了香克斯，我也想不明白。”草帽盖着路飞的脸，其他人看不到路飞的表情。“不过，只要能抓住香克斯的灵魂，就能带他走了吧！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　草帽一伙集体沉默了，路飞的话太过异想天开，他们想都没有想过。但是万一能做到呢？只要能抓住红发的灵魂，说不定真的可以让红发回到那个世界。</p><p>　</p><p>　　“但是这件事，我做不到。”路飞坦然地说，他坐起来，诚恳地望着屋里的所有人，“所以我需要你们的帮忙。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　草帽一伙的其他人看了看彼此，不约而同地笑起来，“乐意至极，路飞！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　后面发生的事情，香克斯都知道了。布鲁克的灵魂绕着瓶子晃悠，“其实我们早该知道的，我们的船长，才是对你的死亡意识的最深刻的人。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不过现在都没事了，呦呵呵呵。”骨头的灵魂发出笑声，“你们可以呆在一起了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　第二天清晨，艾斯和白胡子的灵魂也清醒过来。路飞决定为他们两个再举行一场宴会。宴会进行到一半，马尔科来了，带着白胡子和艾斯的身体。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“真是多亏了红发。”马尔科分不清楚这些灵魂里哪个才是香克斯，他一开始看着的是艾斯，在艾斯出声以后才勉强找到了香克斯，“如果不是他的话，老爹和艾斯的身体不会保存的那么完好。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　路飞拎着香克斯的灵魂在甲板上乱逛。马尔科和乔巴一起给艾斯和白胡子老爹做灵魂归位的手术。其他人各做各的，氛围意外的好。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　夕阳西斜，路飞把香克斯的灵魂顶在头上，一屁股坐在了栏杆上。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“香克斯，我想和你一直呆在一起。”路飞说。香克斯不确定路飞说的话是不是他以为的那样，他想知道，雷利到底给路飞说了些什么。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“是你以为的意思啊，香克斯。”路飞晃了晃自己的小腿。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你为什么要吻我，路飞？”香克斯沉默了一会，他问路飞，“那个时候，你对我的感情还不到爱情的程度吧。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯也一样，那个时候他对路飞的感情是朦胧的好感，还不能够称它为爱情。他那么急迫地想把路飞送往新世界，有一小部分原因是他怕那好感最终会发展成爱情。香克斯看得出来，那个时候路飞的眼里根本就没有情欲。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　当然，现在香克斯已经可以让他的感情顺其自然地发展了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“香克斯是想离开吧。”路飞轻松地笑了笑。他把香克斯的灵魂从自己的头上拿下来，抱在了怀里，“我不知道香克斯为什么想离开，但是应该和香克斯那时候想亲我有关系吧。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　少年的直觉敏锐到可怕。“我想告诉香克斯，”路飞看向海面，“如果是香克斯的话，是没关系的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯大笑起来。他想，他或许真的栽到他的新时代身上了。路飞也笑起来，是友情也好，是亲情也好，是爱情也好，香克斯永远都是特殊的。这就够了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　香克斯望着波光粼粼的大海。他从来没想过，自己有一天会再回到这个新世界。大海就是这样的，以广博的胸怀包容着所有人。即使没有能承载旧时代的船也没关系，在大海之上，所有人都是大海的儿子。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>